Memories
by mrs.ronweasleyy
Summary: Ron and Hermione were going to start their lives together, until Ron disappeared. 8 years later, he shows up at The Three Broomsticks without a clue about his past. Can Hermione use the time-turner to find out what happened to him? (may change to T)


Chapter One

Ron rushed into The Three Broomsticks to get out of the snow. He took off his soaking jacket and swung it over his shoulder and walked to a table. He sat down and looked at the list of drinks.

"Hmm…" he said. He hadn't been to The Three Broomsticks since a few years after his last year at Hogwarts. Suddenly a waitress came up to him. She examined him from head to toe.

"Ron?" she asked. "Ron Weasley?"

Ron looked up from the menu.

"Yes, have we met?"

"Ron, it's me! Hermione, don't you remember?" she said.

"I don't believe I've ever met a Hermione in my life."

"Ron, we were best friends back at Hogwarts! Remember me, the muggle born? The smart one?"

"If you were so smart, then how did you end up as a waitress?" said Ron. "And besides, I don't have too many memories from my days at Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed. She was so sure that this was Ron. But how could he not remember her?

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Uh…I'll have one butterbeer." he said.

"Alright." she scribbled it on a small pad and took the menu from his hand. Then she bent down by him. "Try to remember." she said. She stood up and left. _What a mental lady! _Ron said to himself.

A few moments later Hermione reappeared carrying two butterbeers.

"Two?" said Ron. "I only ordered one."

"I know." said Hermione. She pulled up a chair and sat by him. "So, what's been going on in your life?" she asked.

"Not much…" said Ron awkwardly. He felt weird speaking with a woman he just met about personal things.

"How come you stopped writing?" she said suddenly.

"What?" said Ron.

"Enough playing stupid." Hermione said, feeling agitated. "Why did you stop writing the letters?"

"I don't know what—"

"We were dating for sixth months and then the letters stopped. I stopped by your house and your mother said you had moved out and hadn't told her where you went. Tell me Ron, where _did _you go?"

"I really think you've—"

"Was it because you were upset? I don't see why you should have been. You were living a fine life; you had just graduated from Hogwarts. Then you disappear, without a word to anyone. What happened to your father?"

"My father? I don't believe I ever did meet my father. The people told me that he died when I was young."

"What people?" asked Hermione.

"The White People."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. All I can remember ever hearing about my parents is that my mother ran away from my father and died in a fire and my father died right after that. These white people told me. I don't know who they were or how I got there, but I remember lying in a white room with people dressed in white talking to me, telling me about my past. I don't remember much about what they were saying. One day one of them took me on this train to this empty lot and left me there. He said I had to start over and rebuild my life. So, I got a job at the Ministry of Magic at The Atrium on level 8. I've been working there for 4 years now."

"What happened to you?" said Hermione in a faint whisper.

"I don't know what you are talking about, and I don't know why I am telling a waitress every detail about my life. Good night!" he said. He stood up and slammed a few Sickels on the table and stormed away. He walked out of The Three Broomsticks and out onto the frosty streets of Hogsmeade. He barely recognized anything. He suddenly began to feel woozy. Then, everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" said Hermione. She had just finished her shift at The Three Broomsticks and was on her way home when she saw Ron lying on the ground, unconscious. "Help! Someone! Oh, what am I saying?" she pulled out her wand and murmured a few words and a stretched appeared. She levitated Ron onto it and took him back inside. She lay him down on a long table and soaked a green towel in some water and laid it on his forehead.

"Come on, wake up!" she said. He stirred his head but remained unconscious. She tried to take care of him, but she too was tired. She could barely sit up straight. Suddenly, she was asleep in the small wooden chair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione groaned. She opened her eyes and found herself in The Three Broomsticks. She looked at the table; Ron was gone.

"Ron!" she called. "Ron!"

"I'm right here." said Ron.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Now, I really must get to work, I am already late."

"Have you gone mad? You just fainted! You can't just get up and walk back to work like nothing is wrong!"

"Well, nothing is wrong. I faint a lot, the healers say it's a side effect."

"Side effect of what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come on, we're going straight to St. Mungo's."

"Where's that?"

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. You've been there before."

"I don't believe I have." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

She pulled him down a long snowy path to a small little shed.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A broom shed." she said. She pulled out two brooms. "This one is my broom, and this is an old one that I have stored here. You can use it."

"Thank you. I don't believe I've ever flown before."

"You were on the Quid—oh never mind!" she said. "Let's go." She mounted her broom and kicked off. Ron did the same. Flying came naturally to him.

Before they knew it they were at St. Mungo's.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the lady at the desk.

"No, I just need to see a Healer who's free at the moment."

"Well, that would be Healer Godfrey. She's up in room 611."

"Thank you."

Hermione pulled Ron to the elevators. Inside was a man with messy black hair and glasses. She pulled Ron in and they waited to reach level 6. The black haired man spoke.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" he said.

"Harry? Potter?" she said.

"Wow. It's been so long." he said.

"It sure has." she said.

"I see you and Ron are still together." he said.

"Oh, Harry no—"

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter anymore. Good to see you, Ron."

"Do I know you?" asked Ron.

"What wrong with him?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. We're not still together. He came into The Three Broomsticks last night, he didn't remember anything from Hogwarts. He kept talking about some 'white people'. I think he had an accident and ended up here."

"The Three Broomsticks, I remember that! With those infamous butterbeers! Do you go there often?"

"I—I work there." said Hermione, turning red.

"You _work_ there? Braniac Hermione is a _waitress_?"

"Things went badly after Ron disappeared."

"Ah, I see." said Harry. "I got a job here after the two of you ran off together."

"Harry, that was 8 years ago, we were young and stupid."

"Yes, I suppose we were." said Harry. "Well, this is my floor. Good to see you two." He walked off.

Hermione looked at her shoes. She was ashamed of herself. She had been capable of having a wonderful job at the Ministry of Magic, which had gone to Ron, the forgetful one. It didn't seem fair to her.

The elevator came to a stop and Hermione pulled Ron off and into room 611.

"Healer Godfrey?" she said as she walked inside.

"Hello there!" said Healer Godfrey. She appeared from behind a curtain. She was tall and skinny with shiny blond hair pulled tight in a bun like Professor McGonagall used to wear. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"Er…Ron here and I used to be good friends a long time ago…and yesterday he showed up at The Three Broomsticks and he couldn't even remember who I am. Do you have any records of him being here before?"

"Ron Weasley, yes. I was his Healer. He had been hit with a memory charm when he was 18 years old I believe. How are you Ron?" she asked.

"Fine." said Ron. Then he turned to Hermione. "She's one of the White People I was telling you about. So you can't think I'm mad."

"I always thought you were mad." said Hermione. "What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure." said Healer Godfrey. He just showed up in the lobby one day. Never got any gifts or letters or visits. We worked on him for about 3 and a half years until we finally let him go."

"So you have no idea of what happened to him?"

"None."

"Thank you for your time." she said. "Come on Ron."

"Where are we going now? I need to get to work." said Ron.

"I need to show you something first." said Hermione.

They left St. Mungo's and mounted their brooms. Hermione led him back to her shabby house.

"It's not much, I'm not at home that much anyways." She walked over to a cupboard and pulled something out. It was a time-turner. She had purchased one after she graduated Hogwarts. It was very rare for a time-turner to be for sale anywhere.

She pulled it over Ron and herself and turned it back 8 years. Everything began to spin around them, and then, everything was still.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** I don't know if I will be adding anymore, this idea just popped into my head so I wrote it…anyways…I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
